Akatsuki's Gem and Heart
by Ookakasakupein
Summary: Betrayed by her friends, Sakura leaves Konoha. Then she joins Akatsuki. Will she found love and push the depressing memories away? Will he make her happy? Rated T-M. Hurt/comfort,Romance,Humor New pairings! Love triangle i may say :p and btw i think mostly Kakasaku the pairing is. Peinsaku is eventually
1. Betrayal, Akatsuki's new gem

**Hehe first story Naruto.. The reason is i like Pein coz those piercings are HOOOOOT! Same with Itachi. :p hot weasel. Don't get me wrong. They are :3 In this chapter, I have OC heheheh. Her name is Miku.. (But i guess ill choose Pein. But don't worry! Ill make a story that is ita/saku! You can request me for errors or ideas, everything! Anyway,) **

**Some talk with naruto characters and OC's (Sometimes in the story they talk when it said 'Now back to break or cliffhanger')**

**Itachi:Hn.**

**Yusuki:Eh weasel-kun, can you do disclaimer pls pls pls *puppy eyes***

**Itachi:(Cant resist) Ok. A gazillion is not a number doesn't own Naruto but owns Yusuki, Lilim and Miku.**

**Miku:HELL YEAH IM IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Lilim:Oh shut up miku.**

**Miku: O.o**

**Sakura:Wew. Pein is hot i have to agree to that Yusuki.**

**Yusuki: Inner control u again O_o**

**Sakura:10% yes and 90% no.**

**Pein:O.O**

**Sakura:Opps. o.o**

**Pein: *kisses sakura* WELL WHAT WEASEL SAID. THANKS FOR TELLING ME HOT SAKURA AND BACK TO STORY PEEEPS!**

**Sakura:*blushes* R N R DONT FORGET. *faints***

**Pein:hehe.**

**All(Even Itachi): O_O**

* * *

**Warning- Pein may be a little bit OOC. (Just maybe!)**

**ThAnks! **

**-Yusuki and miku**

**Title:Akatsuki's gem and heart (title sucks sorry!)**

**Pair:(Pein/Sakura)/Akatsuki**

**Rating:T-M, T due to cussing, M due to sexuality.**

**Genre:Hurt/comfort,Romance,Humor**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Betrayal

Sakura was walking into the woods crying while looking into the moon. 'I cant believe they call me weak, trusted her more than me! That bitch. I want to kill her.' She thought. She stills remember the flashback.

_Flashback, Sakura's pov_

_Ever since Sasuke is back in konoha, i thought everything is better. But i was wrong. With Karin and his team, things could get any worse._

_Weeks later. Almost everyone hates me and ignore me. Sasuke keep calling me weak. I cant believe it. I surpassed Tsunade! But he still thinks im weak?_

_ Months passed, everyone had turn against me. Even Naruto. Even Kakashi And Sai.. The only two who didn't is Hinata and Tsunade. They trust me for all my life and Their sake too. Im happy for that._

_Now i cant take it anymore. Im going to leave in konoha._

_I didn't tell Tsunade because i don't want her to worry."Sakura-chan,are you sure you're going to leave?" Hinata ask. "There is no other choice Hinata. But whenever i go or whenever i change into cold hearted enemy or forget you. You always be my best friend." I said sadly. Hinata nod in happiness and hug me. "Be careful Sakura.." Thats the last word i heard before i leave._

_Flashback ends._

She is now wearing black shirt with black skirt. Her hitai-ate (dont know how to spell :p) was slashed horizontally means she is a missing-nin. After 3 days of walking, she found Amegakure. She was thinking of joining Akatsuki and rudely, her inner interrupted her thoughts.

**HA! LETS JOIN AKATSUKI UN! (Inner somekind like Deidara hehe) THOSE TRAITORS BETRAY US WITH KARIN, YEAH!**

I dont know inner, maybe if they will kill me for information..

**OH STOP BEING A RIDICULOUS GIRL. PROBABLY DIDNT YOU KNOW THEY WANT YOU FOR YOUR MEDIC SKILL. BUT LATER ON, WELL GET REVENGE TO THAT SAS-GAY UCHIHA! MUAHAHAHHAHAH**

Haha yep. Sigh. Only if karin wasnt there..

**HEH. HER FAULT NOW EVERYONE EVEN THE SANNIN AGAINST YOU! CAN'T BELIEVE THAT. EVEN YOU DIDNT REALISE KAKASHI DIDNT WANT TO TRAIN YOU FOR SAS-GAY AND NARUTO.**

'Sigh' Your right. Maybe we should join..

**Dont forget those akatsuki are HOOOOOOTTTT! **

Shut up inner..

**Heh. Even itachi weasel.. **

SHUT UP I SAIID!

**Ok ok! Sheesh. Brb. Later sakura**

Bye inner.

When inner is gone in her mind,However, sakura sense some chakra coming in her way. He chakra is... So.. Strong. Then she hear voices. "Weasel! These mission is killing me! Why 'OH SO CALLED PEIN THE PIERCED FREAK WHO IS DEVA FUCKER WITH RINNEGAN' give this fucking mission!" "Hn" "Thats all you can say. Hn Hn HN! PSSSH! Uchiha are really weird. They can be gay like yo-OW!" "Shut up. There she is" "Wew. Leader-sama has really a crush on her." "Hn" Then from the bushes appeared 2 man with black cloaks with red clouds.

"Akatsuki." Sakura glared at the two.

"Hey pinky girl, we heard konoha betray you. That is so unlike them!" Shark man named Kisame grin.

"Yeah" Sakura said sadly

"Hn" Itachi said.

Sakura look at him. Itachi does the same. But sakura look away with blush.

"Sakura Haruno. Apprentice of legendary sannin, Tsunade, Student by a copy-nin Kakashi Hatake, One of the popular medic in konoha. Now known as missing-nin. Am i correct?" Itachi said in monotone voice.

"Y-yes" Sakura said.

"Very well then. Sakura, join Akatsuki." Kisame and itachi both said.

Sakura eyes widen as they said that.

I dont think i can do this..

**OF course you CAN dear. After all this is OUR plan right?**

Yep.

With that, Sakura said "I have no choice. Alright."

Kisame yelled in joy "YEY! LEADER-SAMA IS NOT GOING TO KILL US!"

Itachi glared at Kisame and Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Sakura. Put your headband over your eye." Itachi said.

Sakura do what he told.

Then they walk back to the base.

'3 hours later', In the Akatsuki's base, in front of Pein's office, Sakura's pov

Itachi knock on the door. A soft 'come in' soon heard. Itachi open the door to see Their leader sitting reading the scroll. When Pein look up, He stared at me. I can feel my cheeks burning.

**OMFG PEIN IS SO HOOT AND HUUNK! THOSE PIERCINGS ARE COOL FOR HIM! BETTER WITHOUT HIS CLOAK IN IT!*drools***

Shut up inner!

**OH SHUT UP INNER! HA! ADMIT IT!**

*Blushes* i guess your right.

But soon interrupted by Pein. "Leave Us alone for a while itachi." Itachi leaves sakura alone with Pein. "Sakura, am i correct?" he ask. "Y-yes.. Pein, am i-i c-correct?" I couldnt stop shivering. His office is so cold.

Pein chuckled. He stand up and walked near her. 'Why im so red?' I asked myself but on inside, Sakura has a crush on Pein.

* * *

**Now back to break!**

**Yusuki:Now hold on a fucking second! Sakura has a crush on Pein?!**

**Lilim:OOOHHH FATTTEEEEE**

**Miku:hehehahahah**

**Sakura: *sweat drop*㈵1**

**Pein: O.o㈸3**

**Itachi:Hn *smirk*㈴7**

**Yuki:Ha! Itachi smirked! Better take a photo on that!㈳8**

**Itachi:*death glare* ㈶4**

**Yuki: :p㈶0**

**Sakura: anyway yes. Cant believe but he is so hoot! -_-㈳3**

**All:Aiiieeeeee! Sakura and Pein kissing in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Hahaha!㈶0**

**Sakura:*blushes* ️**

**Pein: :3 Aw sakura! *kissed sakura passionately*㈵8**

**Sakura:*kissed back and they started making out*㈵6**

**Lilim: ugh! *closes door behind them. *Anyways lets continue the story while they finished their 'work' ㈵0**

**All: *sweat drop as they hear moans*㈳7**

**Yuki:back to story peeps!㈳6**

**Pein/Sakura: see ya later *moaning***

* * *

As he walk closer, she started walking backwards. "Yes. Im pein. Leader of akatsuki. You can call me Pein-kun if you want :)" Pein smiled. Sakura felt herself smiled too. "Lets go to the kitchen. Ill called other akatsuki members, ok?" he asked. She nodded. Then they went to kitchen.

In the kitchen.

"Everyone. Meet Sakura haruno. New member of akatsuki." Pein said.

"Sasori. Nice to meet you. My arts better than Deidara."

"Deidara! Art is a bang un! And don't believe that brat!"

"You already know me pinky"

"Kakuzu. Steal my money im going to kill you.

"Zetsu.** You look so damn delicious. **Sorry. That was my dark side"

"Konan. Nice to meet you"

"Hn."

"Hi! My name is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Hidan bitch."

"Did you just call me bitch?" Sakura asked darkly.

"Yeah bitch." Hidan said.

Sakura sighed.

"Im yusuki. Nice to meet ya"

"Lilim. Nice hair though."

"Yuki. Ignore Lilim. She just love pink even she is goth."

Sakura giggled while Lilim glared at Yuki.

"Im Miku. Nice to meet you! Have fun in Akatsuki!"

Sakura smiled and They all went in dinner. Pein sit next to sakura in the left, while itachi sit next to sakura in the right. Dinner was actually fun and noisy. Arts, sacrifice, hns, and many more. And she look at Pein. He stared back and smiled. She thought, 'Akatsuki isn't so bad after all.' She smiled back.

While in konoha,

"WHATTTTT! What do you mean Sakura is missing?!" Said Tsunade as she punched the table causing to break.

"She is.. All of her clothes are gone and everything!"

"CALL TEAM 7 AND TEAM GAI!"

"Y-yes!"

Then Shizune run out. Tsunade is rubbing her forehead thinking. After a minute, Team 7 and Team Gai are in.

"What is the mission Baa-chan?" Naruto ask.

"Your mission is S-rank! BRING SAKURA BACK. ALIVE.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked worriedly

"Shizune said shes gone! All of her stuff is gine and even the team 7 picture.. Is broken." Tsunade started to cry. 'Please be safe sakura please be safe' Tsunade thought. She her apprentice, her daughterly figure, and she even surpassed her! Now Tsunade is thinking. What if someone did this to make her upset?

Then she ask them. "Did you all do this?"

There was a silence. TheN all of them pointed to Karin.

"WHAT? Good thing that pink bitch is gone! Now i can finally have Sasuke!"

"Go away."

"GUARDS! SEND HER FOR TREASON!" Then Karin is dragged out.

"Even its not Karins fault, it all our fault too.." Sasuke said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Because we trust Karin more than her.. She felt betrayed by us. Because we turned against her." Sasuke explained.

Tsunade sighed. "You know Sakura is loyal to Konoha. I cant lose or let her be depressed. I dont care how long is the mission. The most important is to bring her back."

All of them nodded.

* * *

**Ok! Now back to break! After this chat, six months skip!**

**Yusuki:OMFG PEIN SMILED.**

**Miku:I have to agree..**

**Sakura:Well. Back to the story peeps!**

**Pein:Yep. *gives sakura a flower***

**Sakura smiled and kissed Pein.**

* * *

6 months later,

Sakura became stronger. She now surpassed all of the Akatsuki. And she learned a new jutsu. Its Demon valkyrie. Demon valkyrie turned people into their dark sides and attack them. Sakura's Demon Valkyrie is Silver hair, Red eyes and black suit And black boots.

Also Pein and sakura have a close relationship.. Itachi likes her too but he accpet their relationship as brother/sister. Even all of the girls teased sakura for one day having 'love' with Pein and boys teased pein the same way. He and sakura blushed and they all laugh.

But in konoha has the worst.

Everyone is not normal without Sakura. Naruto cant eat ramen anymore, Kakashi never read his Icha Icha paradise book, Sasuke stop saying Hn and Aa, Lee and Gai lost interest in youths. Everything.

Back in Akatsuki, At the dinner

"Eh Pein" Konan asked

"Hm?" Pein said

"How are you and Sakura? Did you two have 'Fun?'" Konan smirked.

Pein blushed and so is Sakura.. Everyone laughed at that thought.

"Someone who stole Sakura from pein, ill sacrifice them to the jashin!" Hidan said

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi thinks Sakura-chan and Leader-sama are perfect to make out!" Tobi said happily. All if them sweat drop. Heh. Tobi is too young to understand.

After the dinner, In the pein's room

Sakura laid on Pein's bed, reading a book, when a door opens. There stood Pein. No shirt but have pants. Sakura hug him and kissed him. He kissed back.

**OMG THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!**

Yep. This is.

* * *

**CliffHanger! Sorry peeps next chapter you may find out. Yusuki pls continue!**

**Yusuki:Warning, Next chapter will be lemony XD**

**Lilim: Rated M in next chapter peeps XD**

**Sakura:Why evil smiles?**

**Pein:Because its us who will make love.**

**Sakura:Oh. XD**

**Pein:O.o Later.. XD**

**RNR PEEPS!**


	2. GETTING LAID AND WTF HINATA AKATSUKI!

**Yusuki:Hi peeps! This is chapter two of AGAH!**

**Pein:AGAH?**

**Lilim:Akatsuki's Gem And Heart. **

**Pein:O.o oh.**

**Sakura:hehe who will do the disclaimer?**

**Pein:I'll do it. A gazillion is not a number doesn't own naruto characters besides yusuki, lilim and miku.**

**All:WARNING! LEMON IS HERE!**

**Itachi:Hn. After lemon i guess break XD**

**All:XD**

* * *

Chapter 2-GETTING LAID, WTF HINATA AKATSUKI?!

In living room,

"Hmm i wonder whats pein and sakura doing" Miku asked

"Oh lets think" Deidara said

When they all think, they smirk.

"Oh now i know" Miku smirked

"Hn." Itachi smirked.

In pein's bedroom

As Pein kissed her back, he dragged her into their bed. She yelp in surprise. They kissed and Pein kissed her deeply and squeeze her butt gently. She kissed him back and caressed his abs. Pein dragged her to the bed and carefully ripped her Shirt and her skirt. "Sorry." Pein said gazed at her "Its ok. Im ugly right?" She asked sadly. "No. Your beautiful And let me see your cute, adorable breast" he said finding the clip. When he find it, Pein carefully unclipped her bra. They say it was small. But for him is perfect. He gazed at moment and sucked her breast. He wants to be more gentle trying not to harm her with his teeth . She moaned loudly as he carefully nibbled her nipple. Then he lick it. "Ahhh! Pein Ahhh!" Sakura moaned. " You want more? I will be gentle ok? I don't want to hurt my precious cherry blossom.." Pein said as he pulled off her panties. " Ok... Huh?" Sakura ask when she felt a tingling below her. She looked down and saw Pein rubs her pussy with his hand.

"Is it hurt?" He asked as he lifted her legs. "No.. Please more!" She moaned. Pein chuckled and devour her pussy with his mouth careful enough not to hurt her. "Ahhhh! Ohhh! Ahhh!" She moaned as she pulled his hair to devour her deeper. Pein licked her pussy with moderate speed. 'Her pussy tastes so good Like strawberry. I love it! I will be more careful not to hurt her.' Pein thought as he rubbed her clit while licking. "Mmmm ahh.." Sakura moaned. But then she remember that he is so caring and loving with her. 'Why is he not so bad at with me?' She thought questionably.

"Wait Pein..." Sakura said stopping him. "Hmmm? What is it my blossom?" Pein stopped licking. "Why do you love me, i mean Someone is there for you and im not fit for you :3" Sakura said. Pein stop and look at her. "I love you. You are fit for me. Ever since im alone, i thought no one will confort me. When i found you, i feel i can moved on. I love you sakura.." Pein explained. Sakura was so touched and kissed him. "I love you too" She said.

"Ok so lets continue where we left off." He said as he licked her pussy. Again. "Ahhh!" She moaned cutely. "Cherry..." He said her pet name (or whatever it called..) "Pein-kun"She moaned. He continued licking until..."Ahhhh!" She said while releasing her sugar into his mouth. While he licked it he said, "I love you so much." said as he sucked her inner thighs. This made her pussy quivered. He feel it and he kissed her tenderly. "Let's cover ourselves with blanket.. Its getting freezy.." he said as He grabbed the blanket to cover them.

Then she climbed to him playing with his Hair. He gazed at her body and he found her breast was in front of his face. And her nipples were in front in his mouth. So he grabbed her breast, not roughly, and sucked it. "ohhh..." She moaned letting his Hair go. After he suck it, he unbuckled his pants. She saw his manhood, who was already erected. She giggle and she leaned forward so she can take a better view. 'His penis are bigger a little bit. Wow... A load of cum when he climaxed..' Sakura thought as she rub it gently. "Ahhhh." Pein moaned. When she stop rubbing it, she bend her head down and lick it. "Sakura? What are you- Ahhh!" Pein said between moans. She continued licking until he bursted into her mouth. "So thick, so warm, so handsome. I love you Pein..." She said as she lick his cum covering the head of his manhood.

When she is done 'cleaning', Pein asked, " Are you a virgin?" He said rubbing her pussy. "Ahh yes.. If you.. Ahh.. Want inside..ahh of me...ahhh I'm fine ah.. With it ahhh..." Sakura said between moans. "Hmmm.. Hidan give this to me just in case." He said showing her the 2 condoms. "Is it fit to your size?" Sakura asked as she caressed his Pierced hand in her pussy. "Yeah... So i ask you, are you ready for this?" He ask worriedly. "Yes.. Pein yes.." Sakura said as she took his hands to caressed her face. He caressed her as she cared for her. "If thats what you want, then ok. I will do anything to make you happy.."

He said as he put his condom in his manhood. " perfect fit for my size." He said as he positioned with her. "Are you ready? I'll do this so its not pain when i entered you.." He said as he lick his hand and rubbed it in her pussy. "Ahhh. Its so good. Ah." She moaned. He smiled as he rubbed her gently. After he did that, he brushed the head of the manhood on her pussy and slowly and gently, he entered her. Sakura shriek as she feel pleasure and pain inside her. When Pein felt the wall blocking him, he knew it was her virginity, then he look at Sakura, she nods. Then one swift motion, he broke the walls. She whimpered in pain as her virginity has taken away by his lover. "Ahhh Pein it hurts!" She said as she saw blood between her legs. "Its okay Sakura! The pain will die soon.." Pein said as he glide in and out of her. She cried in pain.

Pein knew she was hurt. So he stopped. "Hmm? Pein? Ahh." She asked but then moan when Pein licked the blood of her pussy. When there is no blood, he continued slowly. She feel pain but in twelve minutes, she felt pleasure. Then she responds with cute moan. "Ahhhh... More..." Then Pein pick up his speed. He's going faster, harder and deeper. "Ahhhhh!" She moaned cutely but loudly. "Mmmm ahh..!" Pein moaned. Then he stop and entered her behind. He realizes he was rough now and he slows down a bit. ' This is the Pein i Know...' Sakura thought as she feels his Pierced hand traveled through her breast and massage it. "Ahhh!" Sakura moaned. After 20 minutes, "Pein Im cumming! Ahh!" Sakura moaned " Me too my blossom ahhh!" "Pein!" She moaned as she released her sugar into his comdom. "Sakura!"Pein moaned as he blasted his seed into his condom.

They were breathing heavily.. "Pein.. That was incredible.." Sakura pant. "Yeahh..."Pein said as he was panting heavily. He realize he was still on her top and he pulled out and throw the condom in the trash. He went back to the bed and he pulled Sakura next to him. She buried her head into his big chest. Pein held her tightly like not wanting to let go."Sakura, I love you.." Pein said as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too Pein" Sakura said as he cuddled and sleep. Pein felt so sleepy before he realize that he fell asleep with his cherry blossom..

Mean while in the living room, while they having 'love'

Itachi was reading while Miku and lilim play Sonic adventures, Yusuki washing dishes, Konan making paper cranes, While others are on the mission. Then Miku heard moaning and banging. "What the hell?" Miku said. Yusuki gasp while itachi smirked. "WOOHHOO PEINS FINALLY A MAN. SAKURA IS NOW GETTING LAID!" Konan shouted while punched the air for joy. Others smirked and went back to work.

* * *

**AND COMMERCIAL BREAK! SO HOWS LEMON**

**Itachi:*nosebleed* Hn.**

**Deidara:Hot un!**

**Miku:Wow.**

**Pein/sakura: blushes**

**Yusuki:hehe here is some Miku skills.**

**Frozen drift no justu -Freezes all enemies in one area**

**Infinity strength no jutsu:10x more than super strength **

**Sexy technique- LOL even she is a girl. Dont ask.**

**Demon valkyrie no jutsu (which sakura learned)-Release the dark side and fight style. The most dangerous skill.**

**2 types of Demon valkyrie**

**Eternal demon valkyrie -the level 2 dangerous skill, It has half demon controlling the body why the half is your own. Cant control till one is dead.**

**Infinity demon valkyrie-Most dangerous level. All of the demons controlling your body. Cant control till one has it. (Sakura and miku only has that.)**

**Last stand(Sakura and miku learned too)-Second dangerous. Release all of your powers to defeat all of the enemies. Can be used in the dangerous area. Cost your life.**

Thats all peeps. Continue!

* * *

Week later,

Pein called other members to come at his office. "Everyone this is Hinata hyuuga. Our new member" Pein said. Sakura gasp. Hinata too gasp. They run and hug each other. "Hinata! Why are you here?" Sakura said. "Im joining you.. I want to be with you" Hinata said. They smiled while others smile too. Not before long they introduced.

In Konoha,

"WHAT?! Before sakura now HINATA!" Tsunade asked angrily. Shizune shivered and other team 7 too with her temper. "ALL OF YOU FIND SAKURA AND HINATA!NOW!" Tsunade yelled. They all nodded and left quickly.

In akatsuki's training room

Hinata, Yusuki, Pein and others watched Sakura and miku fight. (Btw sakura learned chidori and sharingan too hehe) "Chidori!" Sakura said as her hand spark. "Bansho ten'in!" Miku yelled. "Cherry blossom death!" Sakura said as she punched Miku. Miku healed immediately and run towards Sakura. Sakura said "DEMON VALKYRIE NO JUTSU!" As her hair turned silver and she changed. She attack Miku with her big sword and defeat Miku. Everyone clapped at sakura. Sakura run to Miku and healed her. "Sakura-chan gotten so strong sempai!" Tobi said. "Yeah,un." Deidara said.

While with team 7

While naruto and sasuke arguing, Kakashi read his icha icha, Lee heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys did you hear something?" Lee said. They stop and listen. They gasp as they hear the familiar voice "DEMON VALKYRIE NO JUTSU!" "Is that sakura's voice?" Naruto asked. "Yeah dobe. Lets go there." "Teme! Thats akatsuki's base!" "No time naruto. Lets peek" Kakashi said. They peek and saw sakura healing miku. "Wahh it is sakura" Then they saw Hinata came near sakura. "WTF hinata too?" Naruto whispered. Sakura heard noises in the bush so "Frozen drift no jutsu!" With that the team 7 freeze.

* * *

**HEHE SO WHAT IS NEXT**

**Yusuki:TORTURE!**

**Pein:XD might be good**

**Sakura:Yep XD**

**Itachi:Hn. RnR pls. **

**Lilim:pls review _**


	3. OMJ Kakashi join Akatsuki,TRUTH AND DARE

**Yusuki:NOW BACK TO AGAH!**

**Team 7:AGAH?**

**Lilim:FOR THE SECOND FUCKING TIME, ITS AKATSUKI'S GEM AND HEART!**

**Sakura:You heard lilim. Dont make her stress again.**

***All of them sweatdropped***

**Pein:REVIEWS PLS. AND DONT FORGET. SOME TORTURES MIGHT BE HERE.**

**Note-About the skill Frozen Drift no jutsu, it doesnt mean it frizzes the enemy with ice. It frizzes their body like paralyzation.**

* * *

Chapter 4-OMJ! (Oh My Jashin!)KAKASHI JOIN AKATSUKI?! And the 3 months training and a truth or dare

Team 7 woke up after they been freeze by Sakura's skill. What they saw is they tied by chains, no shirts and dark surround them. "Teme, where are we?" Naruto asked. "Dobe. This is torture base." "Torture?!" Kakashi and naruto asked. "Thats right. Hehe" Miku said appearing to them. Other akatsuki appeared too. "What have you done to Sakura and hinata!" Naruto yelled. "Oh nothing. We did nothing to them. We just improve their skills to became stronger. Unless you team 7 are stabbing their back" Pein said coldly. "What do you mean 'stabbing their back'" Sasuke asked. "Ill show you." Sakura said. She electrify them with her hands.

"Stop!" Kakashi yelled painfully. "This is for stabbing our back," Sakura said punching him. "This is for not being a good sensei to us" And kick him. "And this is for not improving me." She said coldly. Kakashi had nothing to do to defend so he stared at her. Some akatsuki members torture other team 7. Naruto yelled in pain while sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. They keep torturing them for about 3 hours until they stop. Naruto has blood in his hand with 6 broken bones and broken ribs. Kakashi has 14 bruises,broken rib, 7 broken bones. While others has the same with naruto. Pein teleport them to konoha while they're unconscious.

When done teleporting, Sakura and the others walk to the living room. "So.. If tsunade see them, They attack us?" Yusuki asked. "Yes. In case, we need to look at them closely. If they attack the following day, we need a plan. If not, still we need to defend ourselves." Konan explained. "Soo.. We **Attacked those bitches?"** Zetsu said. "No. We need to look more at their weakness and contained their important scrolls." Pein said. They agreed and went back to their rooms. (Of course Sakura and pein into their rooms for their 'business.')

A week later,

"YUUUUKIIIII! GET YOUR CUTE LITTLE ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM BEFORE LEADER-SAMA KILLED US!" Lilim yelled. "WHY THE FUCK IS LEADER-SAMA CALLING US IN THIS FUCKING TIME!" Yuki asked/yelled back. "COZ We have a new member dammit! Wew. I hope its a girl. If its a boy, my wish is he dont like cussing like you two." Sakura sighed. "HEYYY!" Both after a minute, Yuki was dressed and they dragged her to Pein's office.

In Pein's office,

"You're late." Pein said coldly at them(except sakura). "Sorry, Yuki has such a slowass over here!" Lilim yelled. "Oh shut the fuck up! Youre the reason for telling me this LATE!" Yuki yelled back. "Enough cussing. We have a new member." Kisame said. "Hello." The man with silver hair said. "WTF?" All akatsuki said. "WTF LEADER-SAMA? WHY THIS FUCKING COPY-NIN IS HERE?" Hidan yelled. "Now,now! Kakashi. Explain why you're here." Sakura said. "I have no choice but to join you guys." They all agreed, but Sakura knew he was not finished yet. "Well. Sakura, please show him to his new room." Pein said. "Hai" with that, Sakura lead Kakashi to the door.

In the hallway,

"So.. Why did you join the akatsuki Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Its because i want to join you. Thats All." Kakashi said sadly. "Oh kakashi" Sakura said as she hug Kakashi. "Sakura, i love you" Kakashi whispered. She gasped. He know she love Pein but why did he tell her? For now she was torn between two loves. "I know you love Pein but, i really do." Kakashi said Smiling. Sakura smiled back and led him to his room.

In Pein's bedroom

"So i heard Kakashi confess his love to you." Pein said. Sakura nodded. "Well, how about a threesome then?" Pein smirked and sakura blush. "Love between akatsuki and hidden leaf. Ironic" Sakura said to herself. "Maybe Pein. Just maybe. I still like him though." Sakura said. Pein nodded and two slept together in the room.

1 month passed

"AHHHHH! Pein-sama why fire! It hurts!" Miku said as fire surround them.

"You need to control your chakra to protect yourself." Pein smirked.

"I cant fucking hold it any fucking later.. SHIT!" Hidan cursed as his dressed burned.

"HAHAHAH!" Hinata laugh

"I need water.." Kisame said,

"Surely because you're a shark" Sakura said.

"WAHHH YOU GOT BUURRNNNN" Lilim yelled.

Kakashi laugh and so is Deidara.

"My puppet gonna freaking burn" Sasori retorted.

10 min. later

"BREAK TIME PPL" Pein finally said while others sighed in relief.

2 months passed (And BTW, Yusuki, sakura, lilim and miku dont know sharingan :3)

"GAHHH NOOOO NOT THE SHARINGAN!" Lilim groaned.

"Hn better learned it to make the enemy unconscious." Itachi said.

"What the-" Sakura said as her eyesight turn blood red.

"WTF SAKURA ACTIVATED HER SHARINGAN!" Yusuki and miku yelled

"Haha no. Thats mangekyou sharingan" Yuki said.

"Damn." Lilim groaned.

"Damn weasel" Yusuki groaned

"WTF" Hinata said. "I thought that awaken when theirs a tragedy" She added.

"Aa. It can sometimes appear without tragedy. Seldom it can appear randomly." Itachi said.

"OHHHH" All of them said while Itachi sighed.

11 min. Later

"Break time ppl" Itachi said while leaving, others hi-five for hardwork.

3 months later

"500 laps around the forest! Now!" Kakashi yelled. They all run.

About an hour later, Sakura came back first. While others are still on run.

"I wish i have super speed like sakura" Miku said.

"BAKA! She doesnt have that skill!" Yuki said while she smack amiku on the back of the head.

"OWWW! Why you!" Miku yelled. The two started fighting and arguing. Yet no one will stop :p

In akatsuki's base.

"Hey guys, Lets play truth or dare! But its adult theme!" Yuki said. They all agreed since they didnt have time to have they form a circle.

"Me first" Yuki turned the bottle. The bottle points to sakura. Yuki grin evilly.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth" Sakura said.

"Is it true that your virginity is taken by leader-sama?" Yuki asked. Sakura blushed while others go like 'OHHHH!' "Yes." Sakura said.

"Hehe." Yuki said. Kakashi stared at sakura like 'WTF?' While Sakura smiled back.

"My turn!" Sakura said and turned the bottle. The bottle stop to Zetsu.

"Zetsu, Truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare" Zetsu said.

Sakura's smile turnd into devilish grin. "I dare you to make out with your sunflower." Zetsu twitched while others laugh. But zetsu agreed anyways.

Well tired saying some so this is their dares

The people who choose dare

Hinata:Kiss kisame and said im hungry for sushi

Konan:Drink blended paper

Kisame:Sing elmo's world even though he HATE it.

Hidan:Stop cussing for a week

Kakashi:When pein and sakura make out, asked pein for threesome

Pein:Say yes to kakashi when he ask the question and the other dare is to dress as a girl after threesome

The people who choose truth

Sasori:He confess that he loves puppets because its like him

Deidara:He likes tobi except for his annoyance

Yusuki:She learned to cook when she is 7

Lilim:Her name means 'succubus' so she seduct people

Miku:Confess she sings a lot even she hates it

Obito (opinion of people obito is AKA Madara):He likes childhood even in serious missions but not always

* * *

**Hehe sorry for boring dares and truths well review :p**

**Yusuki:IS NEXT REALLY THREESOME?**

**Kakashi: XD OMG**

**Sakura:XD never have threesome before**

**Pein: -_-" well. I have to agree. XD**

**Itachi:O_O" WTF.**

**Lilim:~_~ well thanks for some followers and favorites :)**

**All:SAYONARA XD**


	4. KakaSaku is here! Mikaela is BACKKK

**Yusuki:OOPS THE AUTHOR CHANGE HER MIND. THERE IS** **_NO THREESOME_****_ AND THE PEINSAKU TURN TO KAKASAKU!_****  
**

**__****And btw, My other OOC is Mikaela, old lover of Pein :p she will appear soon though. Or maybe in this chapter. Just maybe.**

**All:AWWWW**

**Pein: O_O i never thought my beloved Mikaela will appear here. **

**Author:Well sorry peeps. And yes pein.**

**Kakashi:Hmm. So its KakaSaku pairing now O_O**

**Author:YES.**

**Itachi:Hn.**

**All:YEEEYYY**

**Miku:I WANT TO DO DISCLAIMER. THIS AUTHOR DOESNT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS BESIDE YUSUKI,LILIM AND ME.**

**Sakura/Pein/Kakashi:NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Author:Hn.**

**All:WARNING. KAKASAKU LEMON HERE.**

**Kakashi/sakura:XD**

* * *

Chapter 4-KakaSaku IS HERE,Mikaela is BACKK (Sakura's pov)

Its been many months since i never have a mission. Im also getting bored. I train with no one and its pointless. I felt useless too. Then i heard pein said "SAKURA! MISSION!" I felt a pang of excitement over me. I ran to my lover's office.

"WHATISITWHATISITWHATISIT!" I yelled continously.

Pein look taken aback and smirk of scream of my excitement. After few seconds of shock, He handed me a scroll. "Ill gave you a mission to konoha to investigate. After that stole one of the most important scroll from the sannin. Ill be partnered you with Kakashi. And your mission starts tomorrow afternoon." Pein said in monotone voice.

**IN KONOHA! OH HELL NO! AND WHY?**

Oh shut up inner.

**THOSE BETRAYERS WILL BE SHOCK WHEN THEY FOUND OUT THE HHOOOOTTT AND STTTROOONNGG SAKURA HARUNO ISSS BACCKKKK**

Haha. Yep

Its fine with me when i was partnered or paired with my ex-sensei in a mission. So i bow and left the office and prepare myself. After 10 minutes,I heard a knock. I open it and i saw Kakashi. He has no shirt but he wears pants. He smiled at me since he never wear his mask anymore.

I look into his face and gasped mentally. His is so handsome. But. I love Pein. Or do i? I have some feelings with Kakashi before, but now im confused. He pulled me into a hug and kiss my forehead. I smile at his bare chest. Of course he has some muscles, but his body is perfect. Is god-like. I look up and he kissed me. Of course i kissed him back. I dont know why but. It feels so perfect when im with him. Maybe i have to break up with Pein..

Peins pov

When i was writing and working someting, a phone call interupts my hardwork. With a groan, I walk over to answer the call.

"Hello" i answer the phonecall.

"Hi Pein" A girl voice that's utterly shock me.

"M-Mikaela?" I ask shockingly

"Yes Pein-kun. Its been a long time since i contact you.. Im going to Akatsuki in two days.. See you soon! bye" After that, Mikaela end the call.

I start to panic. I love sakura but i love mikaela too. But i notice Sakura love Kakashi too. Maybe i will tell her tomorrow that i will broke up with her. (He didnt notice that was sakura's thought too,)Maybe she will understand.

Next day, in the morning

Pein was walking on the hall when suddenly he bump into Sakura. 'I have to tell him/her' they both thought.

"I HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH YOU" Both yelled. "Huh?" Both asked.

"You first pein" Sakura said.

"Oh sorry Sakura i have to break up because my old lover Mikaela coming here tomorrow." Pein said.

"Its okay i have to break up too. I realize i love Kakashi so, yeah" Sakura said. He nodded. "So. Lets be friends Again?" Pein said. She nodded and they smile at each other. Then they left at the spot.

Later in the afternoon, (Sakura's pov)

I was waiting for Kakashi in the front door when some hands grab me from behind. I gasp but when i turned around and saw Kakashi. He laughed at my reaction and i was embarassed. "WTF KAKASHI WHY DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled.

"Now, now. Sorry. I just want to surprise you." He said.

"Well, you did." I sighed.

He laugh and kiss me. I kissed back too. Then we left for the mission.

In the forest, (No one's pov)

"Maybe we will camp here, its getting dark" Kakashi said.

"Ok" Sakura said.

Then he set up their tent and she went to the river for water and food. After that, they eat. It seem hours of silence until...

"Eh Kakashi" Sakura suddenly broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said when he look at her lovingly.

"Who is the one you always love?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi think for a moment and he said "The one who has pink hair and sitting next to me." He smiled. She was shocked. "M-me?" She said. He nodded. She stand up and hug him. I look up and kiss his masked lips. He seemed to be shocked but he kissed back.

Lemon peeps XD 18 lower skip this pls XDD

Kakashi pulled sakura into the tent and lay her down. He kissed her passionately that make her melt. Then he removed his masked and kissed back and he shove his tongue in her mouth. Their mouth fight for dominance while he remove Sakura's shirt, leaving with her bra and short on.

Kakashi's pov

'She really grown up. Even those boobs are huge now.' I thought lovingly while i stare at her. "Sakura" I started "Hmm?" She asked. "Try not to be pervy or something, but those things are huge. Did you put something or surgery?" I asked. Yeah i was referring to her boobs. Why?

Because.

Those

Things

Are

HUGE!

JUST SUPER HUGE. OH HOW I LOVE TO SUCK ON THEM. I WANT HER NAKED. BENEATH ME. NOW! NOW!

She blushed and said "Ah no, they're natural" I chuckled and kissed her. Then i explore her back using my free hand to find the clip of her bra. When i found it, i unclip it and remove it and lay her down again. Her breast are adorable. Her perky pink nipples are erected, and her skin is so soft. I kissed her down to her neck, collarbone and licked until between of her breasts. Then i cupped the right one and lick it while i knead the left one using my hand. She whimpered and i smirked. Oh thank you Icha Icha. You make me understand what make love is XD.

Then I licked through the nipple and suck it. She gave a sounding moan and i smiled while i suck it like im a hungry infant. My hands travelled through her short and ripped it off. She blushed and moan while i rub her pussy in her panties. "My, my baby your wet already." I said seductively while i lick her wetness. ITS. SO. SWEEET! So mouthwatering and i never tasted this sweet before. She blushed and moan back. I ripped her panties off and look at her naked body. She is so beautiful even her pussy is better than i imagine it. She started covering herself but i stopped her hand.

(A/N:And BTW, he didnt ACTUALLY ripped her clothes he just remove them. XP)

"Don't. Your beautiful babe." I growled and the reply is her whimper.

Then she tugged at my shirt and i ripped it off, even my pants and boxers. She gagged when she saw my erection. My organ is so hard and painful that i want to fuck her. Then i lift her legs over my shoulder and kissed her thighs. So soft. Then i lick all the way through her sacred flower that is wet and begging to be licked. I kissed her pussy and began to feast. She went wild when i lick her greedily. Her hands went through my hair and moan loudly. I don't care if the nature sees our love making. Then I plunged my tongue inside her and shove it in and out. So sweet. Then she moaned loud. She had her orgasm. I licked her sweet essence until it dry.

Then she pushed me like i was laying while she is on top. She kissed me like she want to taste her own, kissed my neck, down to my abs, and now she stopped at my erection. She rubbed it shyly at first. I was stunned at her action and groaned in pleasure. Then i moaned loudly when i feel her mouth in my organ's tip. She bobbed her head up and down and suck it lovingly. I was in heaven. Then i cum at her mouth. She suck it all and kissed me.

Then I pulled out a condom. Yes i brought it,for just in case love making between me and my babe. I put it in my throbbing member and position with her. I tease her by making circles using my tip at her lovely folds. She whimpered when i pushed inside her. Kami! She is so tight. Then i trusted in and out while she and I moaned in pleasure. Now almost ten minutes i feel i want to cum. "Im comming!" She Moaned. "Me too babe ahh" i moaned back. Then i trust faster and fasted then we called each others names as we climaxed. I lay on the side of her, then i pull her next to me while she is panting on my chest. Then she gave me a lazy kiss. "Go to sleep babe, we got mission tomorrow." I said as i kissed her forehead. She nodded and said "I love you Kakashi-kun" I smiled and kissed her. "I love you too. My cherry blossom." Then we went to sleep.

* * *

**OK PEEPS, SO HOWS LEMON**

**All:*nosebleed***

**Author:hehe well thanks for favorites and followers! I appreciate it. Now ill make one after i cure this severe blood loss. -_-**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
